Truth Or Dare? Nah, Just Dare
by IGNABAGON
Summary: "...Wanna play dare..?" Knockout asked from his side of the room, where he was sitting on another rolling chair and half sprawled over a counter. "Dare?" Starscream looked over at Knockout curiously. "Yeah. Like Truth or dare, but just dare." Because truth was for Autobot sissies. In other words, KO and SS go on a dare rampage, but soon get what's coming to them. Small / at end


Knockout and Starscream had been lounging around medbay, simply because… well, _because._

They were bored to the pit, and Starscream always came to Knockout when he was bored. There was nothing to do, no casualties, no scheming, no skirmish to attend to.

It was _quiet_ for once, slaggit, and both Decepticons decided that they didn't like it.

Knockout suddenly perked up "Starscream!"

Said seeker fell out of the rolling chair he had been leaning back in at the sudden outburst, "What is it?!" His wings were hitched up high as he looked around. "..."

"..."

"..."

"...Wanna play dare..?" Knockout asked from his side of the room, where he was sitting on another rolling chair and half sprawled over a counter.

"Dare?" Starscream looked over at Knockout curiously.

"Yeah. Like Truth or dare, but just dare." Because truth was for Autobot sissies.

Starscream gave a contemplative look and set a claw to his chin, "Uhh… sure. Who goes first?"

"You can." The doctor waved a servo.

Starscream grinned, then dropped it when he tried to think of something, "Uh... " He looked around the room, "I dare you to.. lick the examination table." He rolled his chair over and propped his elbow on Knockouts counter and rested his helm on his servo.

Knockout looked at Starscream then to the table, then back again. "Are you serious?" He gave a deadpan look. Starscream shrugged. The doctor gave an exasperated sigh and whined, "Do you know how many bots have died on that table?" At Starscream's silence, Knockout sighed again and rolled his chair to the table to drag his glossa up a portion of it.

"Wow. I bet that table feels special." Starscream raised his optical ridges from where he sat.

"Well if you're going to do it, you do it right." Knockout simply said as he pushed himself off and towards the seeker. His chair bumped lightly into Starscream's. "My turn~" He said in a sing songy voice, making Starscream internally cringe. What had he gotten himself into?

"Hmmm…" Knockout looked around, "I dare _you_ to…" He paused for a moment, "To.. to um.. do a handstand. In the hallway. For five klicks. No matter who passes by."

Starscream blanched, "What? Thats way more than what I asked of you!" He pointed an accusatory finger in the grounder's direction and shook it.

"What? You asked me to lick the examination table. I could be sick. Dying, in like, the next breem or whatever." Knockout waved a servo, "Go on."

Starscream sighed, "I'll get you back for this.." He got up from his chair and sauntered out of the med bay. Knockout quickly ran to the door to peek out the window to observe, snickering to himself. Starscream awkwardly waited for the drones that had been walking past to turn around the corner, before gracefully bending over and posing himself into a handstand, the flexible bastard. He managed to stay like that, uninterrupted, for two klicks, before his faceplates flushed red in embarrassment as he spotted Dreadwing come around the corner and halt in his tracks.

"What... are you doing?" The larger seeker asked, uncertainty filling his tone. He started walking again, slower this time, and stopped near Starscream, who looked anywhere but at Dreadwing.

"Im.. uh… can't you see I'm busy?! Move along!" He yelled awkwardly, voice cracking slightly when he yelled 'busy'. Dreadwing only stared at him for an entire klick, making Starscream very uneasy, before turning back and leaving in the direction he came. He continued walking, until he reached the bridge and stepped inside.

"Lord Megatron."

"Hmmm.. yes, Dreadwing?" The ex-gladiator turned around to face the seeker, hands behind his back.

Dreadwing walked a little further into the room and spoke, "I seek your advice and everlasting wisdom on a matter that I find myself am uncertain on how to approach."

Megatron seemingly stood up a little straighter, his ego being stroked, "And what might that be, my loyal servant?"

"Why is Starscream doing a handstand in the middle of a hallway?"

Megatron growled, "Get. out."

Knockout was barely containing his laughter, "His expression was priceless! He looked like he wanted to go and offline himself! He looked so done!"

Starscream sat backwards in his rolling chair and rested his chin on his arms, which were crossed over the top of it and deadpanned, "Oh har har. If you think he's so funny why don't you…" He trailed off and quickly gained a wicked grin. Knockout suddenly looked a little nervous before Starscream spoke, "I dare you to touch Dreadwings aft."

"WHAT!" Knockout fell out of his chair and choked on the energon he had been sipping.

"You heard me." Starscream's face was smug, "Go do it."

Knockout nodded with a sour expression, "Ok. I'll only go through with this, but on one condition."

"What is it?" The seeker purred.

"That this game of dare will only end if both of us says it does. That means no backing out of dares until we both agree that this game is over." Knockout's tone was serious. He didn't want Starscream backing out of Knockout's vengeance. Starscream was silent for klick as he thought about it.

"For that, it would be wisest to end the game here.. but ahh.. what harm could a simple game bring? Deal." They shook servos, Knockout on the floor and Starscream still sitting backwards in his chair.

"Deal."

"Now go do it."

Knockout sighed as loudly as possible as he got up off the floor and walked towards the med bay doors. "I'll get you back for this." Starscream chortled and followed Knockout out. He must bear witness.

It wasn't long before Dreadwing was located standing in the commander lounge and typing away on his datapad. Knockout and Starscream entered, Starscream hanging back by the door, while Knockout timidly walked forward to the oblivious seeker. The doctor approached slowly and reached a servo out(Meanwhile Starscream's maniacal grin spread audial to audial), and groped Dreadwing's aft. A very hasty, firm grope, before full on running out the with an indigent squeal and Starscream's barely contained snorts of laughter following him.

Dreadwing had lurched forward at the touch, a very _unexpected_ touch, and spun around to see the tail end of Knockout and Starscream hauling aft out the door, one fearful, one laughing(and maybe slightly fearful). He stood there for a full klick, the second time that day he dully noted, and went to the door to stare down the empty hallway.

 _What?_

The med bay was filled with snickering.

"O-Okay, that was good." Starscream halfway gained his composure, before laughing again.

"Okay yeah my turn." Knockout stood there with his arms crossed. He went silent as he thought for a moment. Starscream was laughing too much to really be concerned.

"I dare you to…" Starscream's laughs trailed of and he sighed happily, waiting for Knockout's dare, "You know, Shockwave is a logical mech. I wonder what he does when someone does something completely 'illogical' around him." Knockout paused, thinking, then continued, "I Dare you to.. moonwalk towards Shockwave.. twirl around.. then. Um. Lick his shoulder plating. That's payback for making me lick the table, by the way." He added,"... Then um. Then backflip away until you're out of sight." Knockout's faceplates' twisted into a slag-eating grin when Starscream's frame slumped and his wings drooped.

"Uh. Okay.. You really pulled THAT one out of your aft didn't you?" Primus, what had he _gotten himself into?_

"Eh. Yeah." Knockout shrugged, "Now do it." The doctor said giddily.

It was Starscream's turn to sigh loudly as he walked out of the door.

Knockout and Starscream both went to a panel in the wall, the same way they located Dreadwing, and the seeker timidly spoke, "Computer, locate Shockwave." A red dot blipped on the screen, showing that Shockwave was currently walking away from their location.

"Come, we can cut him off if we go this way, so that he can see you coming when you moonwalk towards him." Knockout grabbed Starscream's arm and tugged him down a random hallway, pulling him into a steady jog. With how slow the scientist walks, they'd catch him easily.

"I don't even know what a moonwalk is!" Starscream complained.

Knockout only said, "Look it up!" Which Starscream did, and after a few moments of silence, whined in embarrassment.

"I have to do that?!"

"Yup." Knockout yanked Starscream to a halt and peaked around the corner. "There he is." He whispered, "Go get 'em, tiger."

"What does that even mea- ack!" Starscream was pushed out into view of Shockwave, who was still all the way down the hallway. The seeker groaned, only that much more distance he has to moonwalk. He waited a few nano-klicks for Shockwave to draw closer, before turning around and replicating the walk as best as he could. The scientist halted immediately, his antennae twitching in surprise, then confusion as Starscream got closer. He resisted the urge to take a step back, out of pure scientific curiosity, but stiffened when the seeker whirled around three times and then faced him with a very agitated expression.

The seeker couldn't believe it. Shockwave would never regard him in the same way ever again. He was going to just dab his tongue on his shoulder and be done with it, but Knockout's words rung in his head after he had licked the table.

 _If you're going to do it, do it right._

He leaned forward and licked the full length up Shockwave's shoulder plating, right over the biolights(which he realized was a bad idea because those are sensitive), and admittedly flinched when Shockwave jerked violently and finally stepped backwards. Starscream stepped back a few feet himself, before deeming it safe to kick his feet up in the air(without kicking Shockwave in the helm) to start off his backflips. The scientist stepped back again, as a heeled ped swung directly in front of his face, creating a small 'whoosh' sound. As per Knockout's Instructions, he backflipped all the way to the intersection of the hallways and stumbled to a stop to dive behind the corner the doctor was hunched over at.

"Let's go!" He whispered harshly and both of them ran down the hallway like lunatics, Knockout's turn to cackle madly.

They ran all the way back to the med bay, their base of operations, and scrambling inside, both giggling madly.

"You know, if you can push past the humiliation, this activity can actually be deemed 'fun'," Starscream wheezed out to Knockout, who nodded in agreement, leaning against the wall next to him.

"What's your dare, screamie?" Knockout asked.

"Hmmm.. I think it is the fuel break for some drones, go do a seductive dance in the middle of the energon storage room." Knockout looked at Starscream, who only nodded.

"Let's get this over with." Knockout sighed out and both of them stood and headed out of the medbay yet again. They made a wide circle around Shockwave, but, in doing that, ran into Dreadwing, unfortunately.

The circled around the corner and stopped when Dreadwing came around a different corner down the hall, and started biting their derma plating when said seeker looked up from his data pad and gave them a long and calculating glare.

Starscream lost the battle with himself and soon bubbled with laughter, while Knockout still held a strained expression as his shoulders shook, trying not to lose the battle to laughter as well. Starscream burst out with a full on laugh and leaned over to hold his stomach, and Knockout started giggling, but both shrieked when Dreadwing slightly reached out and took a step forward, causing the insane duo to run off, laughter fading down the halls as they drew further.

Dreadwing was genuinely concerned for their sanity.

Starscream and Knockout twisted through the hallways to throw off Dreadwing, if he decided to follow them, and finally stopped at the energon storage room. This area of the ship was by far more populated than their original stomping grounds, and they certainly got a few unreadable, faceless stares from the drones when they'ed randomly burst into giggle fits, but the duo payed no mind to the drones.

They entered the room and Starscream slid off to the side behind some cubes, while Knockout(all shame lost when he touched dreadwings butt, he had simply told himself fraggit, yolo), all but strutted to the center of the room, in such a fashion that seemed to capture all optics. Starscream knew the perfect thing to do in a moment such as this. He went to a panel in the wall and hacked the audio systems, and played a trashy song that he had heard on the human radio some years ago; _Like a G6._

Knockout faltered when the song came on, but quickly fell into pace with it and stopped in the middle of the room. He started to rotate and move his hips around, attempting to be sexy. He was a _mech,_ slaggit, he didn't know how to dance like a femme! He remembered seeing an exotic dancer in his younger days, and quickly tried to replicate the moves that he remembered being alluring on the dancer. He started getting a few whistles and a cheer every once in a while, which worked to egg him on, and he started sliding his servos over his chest and waist and continued wiggling his hips.

Starscream nearly laughed out loud when Dreadwing was finally able to track them down and entered the room, and slapped a servo over his mouth to hold himself back from giving away his position.

Dreadwing had walked in just far enough for the doors to close behind him, and froze when he noticed exactly what was going on. Despite Starscream's efforts, his slate gray paint job stuck out terribly between the dark purple walls and the energon. Dreadwing was certain the seeker and the grounder had caught some sort of space flu. His optics skimmed over Knockout's frame, who was putting on a show for the crew and gyrating his hips like a dirty whorebot.

Dreadwing could not look away.

Starscream, noticing that the large seeker's optics were trained on his comrade, sent Knockout a message via comm. link.

" _ **You have an admirer."**_

Knockout was visibly distracted for a nano-klick before he replied, _**"Yeah, well. This room is filled with droo...nes... Oh. Yeah. I see him."**_

Knockout turned his attention to the seeker in front of the door and continued dancing, making eye contact while trying to keep a straight face, and, was actually doing an admirable job at it. He wanted to burst out laughing at the focused look Dreadwing was giving him.

If Knockout didn't know better, Dreadwing actually looked _turned on_ , and... Oh.

 _Oh._

Well this is awkward.

The song ended, bless his spark, and he was dragged out of the room by a snickering Starscream. They _ran,_ hauled _aft_ back to the med bay, and ducked inside.

Knockout got straight to the point, "I dare you to offer a lap dance to Soundwave."

Starscream's jaw dropped, "What?"

"What? You know he won't accept. Just ask him and run away when he says no." Knockout shrugged at Starscream.

"B-but, how do we know!? No one's ever asked him something like that, we don't know _how_ he'll react! He could tear my helm off my shoulders for all we know! Or even worse, accept!" Starscream threw his arms around in dramatic gestures.

"... You think him accepting is worse than him offlining you on the spot?" Knockout looks curiously at Starscream. Starscream lifted a single digit and opened his mouth to reply, when the med bay doors swished open to reveal a certain ruffled large blue seeker.

"Abandon base!" Knockout cried as both of them shoved past the confused seeker and ran down the hallway.

Dreadwing _would_ have grabbed Knockout, but was taken by surprise when Knockout and Starscream ran towards him.

The duo ran down a couple of hallways before slowing down. Knockout quickly dived through a doorway when Soundwave conveniently emerged from around the corner, and Starscream's wings drooped, knowing what he had to do.

"U-uh, Soundwave!" Starscream called out, the flier stopping in front of the seeker to listen, "I um. Need to ask you something." Soundwave stood there silently and waited.

"...Right.. Um." Starscream looked at himself in the reflection of Soundwave's mask, "Soundwave, do you- want.. A lap dance...?" He cringed.

Soundwave just stood there with a cloud of judgement seemingly forming around the communications officer, making the seeker very, _very_ uncomfortable.

Knockout closed his jaw when it realized it was hanging, and then started shaking with laughter at how the TIC just _stood there_ , staring at Starscream. Well, the staring was nothing unusual, but entirety of the situation made it all the more hilarious.

Soundwave turned around and walked back the way he came.

He strode down the twisting hallways until he came to the bridge, and stepped inside.

" _Lord Megatron."_ Soundwave played a clip a drone as he approached his leader, who turned around.

"What is it, Soundwave?"

The TIC replayed a clip from earlier that day, " _I seek your advice and everlasting wisdom on a matter that I find myself am uncertain on how to approach."_

The warlord raised an optical ridge. Soundwave? Not knowing how to handle something? "What would that be?" He investigated, turning fully towards the slim mech.

Soundwave hesitated, no one else would be able to tell, but Megatron knew Soundwave long enough to tell when the mech was uncomfortable.

Soundwave replayed the recording, _"Soundwave, do you- want.. A lap dance...?"_ Starscream's voice rang out across the bridge, making all movement go still and every drone go quiet.

"AAuuugh! Just wait till i get you back for this!" Both mechs were squeezed into a decently empty supply closet, backs to the opposite wall from each other, and legs slightly tangled in the others as they sat, knees bent almost to their chests.

"Well it's not my fault Dreadwing took over my medical bay and is waiting for us to return." Knockout shrugged.

"No! I meant with Soundwave! You're going to pay…" Starscream stroked his chin, "But.. What should the repercussion be.." Starscream wanted it to be absolutely _diabolical._ Something Knockout would not do otherwise... He grinned evilly, "Paint yourself bright neon green and stay like that for two- no, _three_ orbital cycles."

"WHAT?" Knockout screamed in horror, and Starscream cringed.

"And they said _my_ scream was audial piercing."

"NO! I refuse! I don't want to play this cruel game anymore!"

"Oooh… is someone eating their words, now, hmm? You can't quit this game until _I_ agree." Starscream pointed a clawed digit to himself and Knockout whined as Starscream shoved him out of the closet with a ped and followed.

They stretched momentarily and headed out.

It had been an entire orbital cycle since Megatron had seen Starscream and Knockout.

There were random appearances, of course, and with every appearance, well, most of the appearances, someone would report to Megatron about what they were doing.

If he remembered correctly, his medical officer was currently neon green, Starscream's finial was bright yellow and his usual-slate green armor was splattered with bright blues, purples, oranges, pinks and reds, almost like someone had thrown containers of paint at him that broke on impact.

Knockout was wearing a makeshift ballet skirt made of tinfoil, and Starscream's arms were completely wrapped in it, all but his servos.

The crazy acts they have done.. let's see… of what he had been informed of, so far, was that Starscream committed the meager act of handstanding in the hallway, Dreadwing had been groped by Knockout, Shockwave licked by Starscream, Knockout acting like a whorebot in the storage room, Starscream tried to give Soundwave a lap dance.. He sighed.

Some of the drones were found hanging by their pedes in the hallway in front of the bridge(He didn't know _how_ they managed _that_ without him noticing until it was too late), Shockwave slipped and fell on his aft when he left his lab because of some weird smelly substance on the floor(Baby oil?), they managed to grope Dreadwing _again(_ This time he didn't know _who_ did it), and then Breakdown reported that Starscream had ridden on his back screaming 'to narnia' the entire way to the bridge, before hopping off and crawling into a vent. He had reported it right after it happened.

Megatron paused as he saw paint splatters going up a wall and ending at a vent. He must have gone in there right after he had been painted. He sighed again. Why hadn't he put an end to this already? He will admit to himself that he found it rather.. _amusing_ when a disgruntled underling came into the bridge to distract Megatron from his dull work. But this was getting out of hand.

" **Soundwave, patch me through to the ship's intercoms."**

After the click and static that filled the hallways, Megatron began to speak in his best authoritative tone.

" _ **Attention, Starscream and Knockout! I will not tolerate any more disruptions**_ **ON MY SHIP** _ **because of you two! Cease disturbing the crew immediately!"**_

He sighed as he heard muffled giggling grow quieter above him. They got around the _Nemesis_ unseen because they travelled primarily through the vents.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Knockout peered over the edge of the _Nemesis'_ flight deck. He could not see the ground.

"Yeah, sure, what could go wrong? We can't use the ground bridge because they will just track us." Starscream said, like it was obvious.

"Why are we even leaving the ship?" Knockout complained and looked over at Starscream, fidgeting with his tinfoil tootoo.

"Because! Megatron specifically ordered that we do _not bother the_ _crew_. This game must go on, on the _Nemesis_ or not!"

Knockout gulped, "Okay.. here it goes." He scrunched his optics closed tight and jumped as hard as he could, over the edge of the _Nemesis_ , followed shortly after by Starscream.

Starscream cherished the wind that caressed his wings and frame, while Knockout tried to put the fear past him. Their tinfoil additions shuttered in the wind.

It's not every day a grounder jumps off the edge of the _Nemesis_ and intends to live.

They freefell together past the clouds that gave the ship it's cover until the ground came into view, when Starscream transformed into his jet mode and swooped under Knockout, who landed on him with a loud clash of metal.

Starscream quickly steadied out while the bright green aston martin gripped around him for dear life and shouted over the wind assaulting their audials, "Where are we going?"

"Frag if I know, I thought you had an idea of where to go!"

"What?! This was all your idea! Why would I know where we're going?"

"Well I…! Wait, are those Autobots?" Knockout could feel Starscream falter and start to circle around the supposed location Autobots. Knockout looked down(much as he was trying to avoid to) and spotted the 'Bots easily, sticking out like a sore thumb against the wilderness.

"We should do this more often!" Miko beamed and looked at Bulkhead, who smiled down at her in return.

"I apologize that we can not enjoy the views that your planet has to offer more often." Optimus said in his usual, solemn tone.

"It suck's Arcee couldnt join us." Jack looked around, "She could use a break."

Miko looked over at jack from her perch on Bulkhead's shoulder, "Didn't she have patrol?"

" **Decepticon!"** Bumblebee whirred and set raf down while pointing at the sky.

"Decepticon!" Raf translated for his two human friends.

"Decepticon **..s**?" Miko asked out loud, stressing the plural, "Why are they just circling around?"

 **"...We should make this a dare."** Starscream spoke over their comm. links so they didn't have to shout at each other.

They circled around again.

" **A dare about what? It's your turn."** Knockout asked casually as they circled over the scrambling autobots.

" **Hmmm… I dare you to.. attempt to kiss the rig. I know you like his rims."**

" **You want** _ **me**_ **to kiss the leader of the enemy faction?"** Knockout deadpanned.

" **AH-ah- I said** _ **try.**_ **If you think he's about to offline you,** _ **run like pit."**_

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Miko whispered into Bulkhead's audial, eyes still trained on the flying duo.

Raf squinted,"...What are they wearing?"

Optimus seemed uncertain, "I.. do not know." Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Optimus stood in a defensive stance around their human companions, their weapons aimed at the duo.

The unrecognizable green mech was, quite forcefully, thrown off starscream after the seeker performed a barrel roll, and attempted to land on his peds, but only stumbled to the ground in a heap. The deception hopped up and brushed himself off.

"Knockout?" Jack asked, bewildered.

There Knockout stood, bright neon green, with the occasional random colored paint splatter(The same colors that was splattered on Starscream, almost like Knockout accidently got some on himself when Starscream was seemingly attacked with random colored paint) covering him, with a flimsy, slightly torn tinfoil skirt, and covered head to toe in scratches and dirt. Knockout didn't care about the scratches simply because he didn't like this paint job in the first place, and it was going to be fixed next solar cycle anyways. He stood in a defensive stance and stared only at Optimus, making the tall mech uncomfortable.

 _This is the orbital cycle I offline, I just know it._

Knockout inched forward, hands help up in a submissive manner. He had the perfect dare for Starscream held in mind, and it motivated him to walk forward even more.

Optimus tried negotiation, "Knockout. What has happened to you?"

The green mech replied, "Oh, you know. Life aboard the _Nemesis._ Things happen." Knockout had to be careful, he couldn't just charge up to the mech, he would be shot for sure that way. He had to get close.

"Knockout. Did.." Optimus hesitated, "Did Megatron do this to you?"

"No. I um.." He lowered his arms, "I have something I need to tell you."

The prime faltered, "Then say it."

Knockout looked nervous, "I- I don't want to say it to where your team can hear."

"Can we trust him?" Bulkhead whispered.

The truck looked uneasy, but retracted his weapons and battle mask and walked forward.

Up in the sky, Starscream snickered. _Damn,_ Knockout was _good._

Optimus came up to the oddly colored Knockout, who timidly grabbed his arm and pulled him down so he could whisper in his audial.

Knockout quickly shoved his faceplates into Optimus', and gave him a good kiss, before the large mech stumbled backwards.

Knockout turned tail and ran as fast as he could, "STARSCREAM!" He screeched, said seeker swooping down and scooping him up with his alt mode.

Both cackled madly as they ascended into the sky.

"Starscream. I have one last dare for you, then I don't think we should play this absurd game anymore."

"I agree. Only if we agree that we can wash this paint off and take off this tinfoil. It's getting into my seams when I transform." Not much could bother Starscream anymore.

Knockout was quick to agree, "Yes! I can't wait to wash this horrid paint off. It doesn't match my optic color." He looked down at himself and shuttered.

Starscream then asked, "What is the last dare?"

The doctor gained an evil smirk as they landed on the flight deck. "Kiss Lord Megatron on the lips."

"WHAT."

Knockout sighed as he turned off the shower. His cherry red paint was tarnished with various scratches. He toweled himself off and stepped out of the stall. He left after Starscream freaked out over the last dare, but he didn't care if Starscream did the dare or not, truth be told. Though it was fun, Knockout was just glad it was fragging over. He knew that Starscream went and cleaned himself off first, however.

He gasped as he was suddenly pushed back into the stall, navy blue filling his vision.

He was suddenly lifted off of the floor and pushed into the wall, toned hips pushing between his legs and spreading them apart. "D-Dreadwing?!" He cried, "What are you doing?!" He groaned as Dreadwing ground into his interface panel.

"I've spent excessive time looking for you after that stunt you pulled inside of the energon storage room." Dreadwing breathed, "I do not _intend_ to let you walk out of here without my permission."

"L-lord Megatron?" Starscream wrung his servos together as the warlord turned around to face him. The bridge was empty, for once, save the two mechs who stood facing each other.

"Starscream." Megatron addressed, "I see you've cleaned up." He looked the nervous seeker over. His wings were tilted downwards.

Starscream approached Megatron, "I um, apologize _sincerely_ about the trouble I have caused around the _Nemesis_ , and I-"

"I doubt anything that comes out of that vocalizer of yours to be _sincere,_ Starscream. However, I accept your apology." The large mech turned back around to face the computer.

"Lord Megatron." Starscream repeated, and Megatron turned around again.

"What." Oh my, he looked irritated.

"Um.. you have a thing.. on your faceplates." Starscream said timidly, and Megatron swiped a servo down his face, attempting rub 'whatever' off. Starscream stuttered, "Um- No- let me get it, please."

Megatron suddenly stiffened. Let Starscream that close? To his helm? Knowing the seeker, he'll most likely attempt to tear it off once it was in reach. He leaned down anyway, preparing to deflect any move the seeker was bound to make.

Starscream reached out with nervous servos and cupped both sides of the warlord's helm, alarming Megatron, but before he could pull back to scold his underling for treachery, Starscream pressed his derma plating against Megatron's. Both froze for nano-klicks, before Starscream pulled away.. and attempted to haul aft out of the room. His arm however, was in a firm hold by Megatron. When he was grabbed, he didn't know.

Megatron stood still for a full moment, processor clicking into place exactly what had just transpired.

Starscream yelped as he was yanked back to the warlord and kissed, _rather passionately._

 _Oh dear._

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed. Feedback?**


End file.
